


The Right Choice

by starchaser22



Category: Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pre-New 52, batman and superman #50, batman and superman volume 50
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starchaser22/pseuds/starchaser22
Summary: AU where Thomas Wayne had told Bruce about Kal-el and Krypton (from Superman and Batman #50).





	The Right Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I decided to write, enjoy!

For as long as Bruce could remember, his father had been telling him the story of Kal-el and Krypton. 

As a kid, he had found it very sad, with how his planet was destroyed, but as he grew older, he began to see it as a story of hope. This young boy had just been born to a dying planet, but his father had been determined to send him off to live a better, more fulfilling life. 

Thomas almost always ended the story with some rendition of, “And he chose us. Of every planet in the universe, he decided that we would be the kindest, most welcoming place to send his child.”

Even after his parents passed, Bruce frequently thought of Kal-el. Sometimes, he wondered if Jor-el had made a mistake; maybe Earth wasn’t the best place to send his child.

After he adopted the identity of the Batman, Bruce would sometimes catch himself thinking about Kal-el. He wondered where the alien was now, and if he was okay. He fought to make the world a safer place for him; Jor-el had sent Kal-el here, thinking he would stay safe and live a fulfilling life, and Bruce would do what he could to make sure of that.

He often worried about what Jor-el would think of the planet now. He had sent his child here over twenty years ago, and so much has changed since then. He would be disappointed in Earth, disappointed in the crime, the violence, the disgrace among men. Bruce thought that Earth was beyond saving, beyond help.

But then Superman had appeared, wearing the House of El on his chest and flying high above us all like a guardian angel, and Bruce realized that Jor-el had made the right choice after all.


End file.
